It is known in the prior art to form a cable reel by means of securing end plates, usually of circular configuration, to a hollow central core. For small reels or reels designed for storage of lightweight material, the central core is often of a laminated paper stock material cylindrically wound and of heavy weight. The end plates are often of heavy weight corregated cardboard material which are secured to the annular end surfaces of a hollow core by means of compatible adhesives, including epoxy materials.
The end plates are often composed of two layers of material, the outer layer being in the form of a circle having a relatively small hole at its center and the inner layer having a relatively large opening, just slightly larger than the outer diameter of the central core to which the end plate will be secured. Thus, when these inner and outer layers are securely fastened together, the inner surface of each end plate has a center depressed circular area which will receive the central core of the reel to be assembled and furnish two surfaces for adhesive securing. That is, one surface on the annular end surface of the hollow central core and the other surface on the inner circular surface defined by the opening in the inner layer.
Despite the fact that two glueing surfaces are available in the known reels, it is still a common problem for the end plates to become separated from the central core, due to rough handling and tearing of the cardboard material.